Lost Innocence
by Oblivious Necromancer
Summary: This is a request fic, so deal with it, and be kind
1. Default Chapter

Lost Innocence I do not own WarCraft III. This is a very graphic yaoi, involving rape with Garithos/ Kael. Illidan will make a gust appearance  
  
Kael stood the warm sands just outside of the ruined Dalaran, thinking. A few tendrils of blonde hair played across his face, and he brushed them away irritably. In an alley-way behind him, his few priests and spell- breakers fought to overcome some zombies. "Damn that Garithos" Kael muttered, sending a great searing gout of flame to engulf a tree. Then a monstrous shadow fell over him. Thinking it was one of the zombies, having discovered him, Kael prepared to blast it. But then a hammer swung down, knocking him out. A figure hunched within a cloak gathered the prince into his arms, and vanished into a transport, that was concealed behind a few trees.  
  
Kael woke to find himself naked, splayed out on an up-turned bed-stead. And he could feel something or someone slowly moving up one delicate leg, occasionally nipping hard enough to draw blood. Every time this happened, Kael involuntarily winced. And he was ashamed to see an erection standing between his smooth things. Then the being rose. "Milord, what is the meaning of this" Kael gasped out as he saw his captor. It was Lord Garithos. "I have always wanted to break an elf like you, and here is my chance" was all that Garithos said. Striding up to Kael's head with a five- inch erection between his thighs, Kael knew what was about to happen, and fought valiantly against his bonds. But to no avail  
  
Without warning, Garithos slammed his crotch into Kael's face, making the prince retch when the smell assaulted his nose. The five inch member wormed its way past his lips, and into his mouth. Kael almost vomited then and there. Then the cold steel of a dagger was pressed up against his throat. "Suck me, you elven whore, or I slit your throat". Tears welled in Kael's eyes, refusing to fall because of the position he was in. Lord Garithos began to draw back and push into Kael's mouth, and Kael, shamefully, began to play with Garithos.  
  
Garithos began to moan, for two reasons. The first was because the elf was giving him such exquisite pleasure, and the second was because he was subjugating the last elven prince, and he was at Garithos' command. Finally, Garithos began to feel the impending orgasm crawl over him. "Swallow my seed, bitch" Garithos ordered, and Kael's eyes widened in pain and horror as Garithos slammed into Kael's pretty mouth, sending a great stream of semen flooding down Kael's throat. Pulling out, another jet shot onto Kael's face, great ropes of the grisly stuff hanging from his hair, everything  
  
Garithos reached over to a chair, and pulled a black collar, with a lead attached to it. Snapping it around Kael's neck, Garithos began to lead him around the room. "Look at you, on your knees in-front of me and covered in my come". The tears that ghad refused to fall came pouring out, dripping down his cheeks to fall on the floor. Garithos led the subdued Kael over to the bed, and firmly tied the collar to one of the bed posts. Reaching out for a chair, he shoved it just under Kael's waist, forcing his rear end high into the air.  
  
Kael felt his ass rise into the air, and knew what was going to happen. He began to struggle. Garithos walked up to Kael's head, drew back a mailed fist, and slammed it into Kael's jaw, a resounding crack splitting the air. Garithos resumed his position behind Kael, and aimed his erectiobn at the tight, dry hole of Kael. The feeling was exquisite when he slammed in.  
  
Kael could feel his rectum and colon being shredded as his former leader slammed in. So he did the only thing that came naturally to anybody. He shrieked. This shriek would have put the undead banshee to shame. Within it, carried the sheer pain of his final violation. Outside, a commotion arose. Garithos, nor Kael heard it, caught up in the sensations of the rape. Finally, Garithos drew back, and slammed in, deeper and harder. Kael began to cry, tears streaming down his come-covered cheeks and into his hair, matting it.  
  
Garithos cried in exultation as he came, spraying the insides of Kael's shredded colon with his hot semen. Yet he continued to go at it, as if he wanted to make sure the elf never forgot him, got as much use as he could, and he enjoyed seeing this sub-human suffer. Then the tent flap opened. A shadow fell across the room. Garithos snarled, before turning around, about to throttle the man who dared to interrupt his alone time. But before he could say something, he stopped dead. An elf stood there, with strange power sigils painted on his chest, and twin half-moon blades clutched in both of his hands, the knuckles turning black from grasping the blade so hard.  
  
Illidan had felt the sheer distress and pain cry out to him. And he was angered. And an angry Illidan is not a good thing to be in the way of. The troops soon found this out. He had alighted in the middle of their camo, and slashed through the mid-section of one of the officers, send innards and steaming ropes of bowel into the light of the day. Then he moved onto the next one, slashing both his arms off. A foolish footman had charged Illidan, but he simply raised his hand, and a massive gout of demonic fire shot out, and engulfed the warrior. The rest ran before the unstoppable elf.  
  
You sick bastard" was all that Illidan said by way of introduction. In the background, a soft, unheard music began to play. It was Runaway, by Linkin Park. Illidan reached out a well-muscled arm and grabbed Garithos around the neck.  
  
Graffiti decorations Under a sky of dust A constant wave of tension On top of broken trust  
  
Illidan threw Garithos to the ground, standing over him, and flames crackled around him in a sphere. Grabbing Garithos by the tiny mop of hair that he hid under the helmet, Illidan easily lifted him up. And began to beat the crap out of him. Unknown to him, it was to the beat of Runaway  
  
The lessons that you taught me I learn were never true Now I find myself in question They point the finger at me again Guilty by association You point the finger at me again  
  
Kael watched in awe as this awesome elf began to brutally terrorise the helpless Garithos. Kael also felt deeply ashamed, whenever the figure glanced at him. There he was, his rear sticking up into the air, cum dribbling down his thighs and his face  
  
I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why  
  
Kael felt dirty and ashamed before the figure before him, yet he also felt an attraction to him, by some indescribable force. Illidan kept glancing at him more often than not, and that was when Garithos got a lucky shot in, and smashed Illidan in the stomach. It didn't even phase Illidan, but broke Garithos' hand  
  
I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind  
  
Illidan began to shatter Garithos, breaking him down bit by bit. Illidan brutalised Garithos, and when his fists grew tired, simply used his demonic power to hold Garithos still in the air, and pummel him with shock-waves. Kael looked on in greed, drinking up the scene. His commander of old, turned rapist, was getting his own back. Kael swore he would find this figure, and pledge himself to its service  
  
Paper bags and angry voices Under a sky of dust Another wave of tension Has more than filled me up All my talk of taking action These words were never true  
  
Yet, Kael knew that he would never be worthy of this great lord, even to look upon him. Illidan kept looking at him, wondering. Once, when he had caught the young prince's eyes, the prince had blushed and turned his head away, ashamed he had been caught staring at the model of perfection before him  
  
Now I find myself in question They point the finger at me again Guilty by association You point the finger at me again  
  
Kael knew that if his loyal troops found out, he would be laughed al the way back to his shattered kingdom. Kael began to question his worth. Here he was, a prince, raped by his commander, saved by this amazing being. Kael truly did not feel worthy of anything anymore  
  
I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind  
  
Finally, Illidan let Garithos fall to the floor, bloody, bruised beyond recognition and at deaths door. Raising a hyand, Illidan concentrated for a moment. A great fall of flame appeared in his hand, chaotic in its entirety. "Now, you die" was all that Illidan said, before unleashing the fire. It engulfed Garithos, sending him to merciful oblivion, which he was not worthy of. Illidan knelt down beside Kael, his harsh demeanour from earlier having entirely disappeared, replaced by that of a kindness which only a truly devout lover could bestow. When the final bond was untied, Kael leaped up, legs apart and a searing pain flooding through his consciousness. Reaching over, Kael found his robe and tied it around his shoulder. Then he ran. Illidan watched after him, and mouthed several words. "Come back to me in Outland, my sweet"  
  
Well, that's my first gay yaoi rape fic ever. Please r&r, and be kind. 


	2. Learning to Love

Chapter 02 Learning to Love This is a sequel to my previous. This will an Illidan/Kael yaoi. Also, I am not sure if Illidan still has his blind-fold or not, so I am removing it, to suit this story.  
  
Kael ran through the portal, towards destiny. Emerging on the other side, he was struck by a massive gust of wind. Vashj, his Naga comrade and friend followed shortly, the portal snapping closed behind them. The Blood Elves had already constructed a formidable town, among the Naga fleet. "Where is this Lord Illidan" Kael asked Vashj, turning towards her. "I have no idea, he should be here". "I feel as if we are being watched" Kael stated to Vashj, looking around, expecting to be attacked at any second. "We are, I caught the scent, just as the wind shifted" Vashj said, before slithering up to a moderately high escarpment.  
  
"Night Elves, what are they doing here" Kael hissed, his eyes burning with questions unanswerable. "Look, Lord Illidan lies chained in that cage". Kael turned his eyes toward a converted Glaive Thrower with a cage on top. Illidan's and Kael's eyes met. Demon and elf. Kael remembered back to his brutal violation just a month before. This was the being that had saved him. In those gorgeous orbs, Kael saw a depth of wisdom, love and passion. Kael could feel himself spiralling into those magenta depths. Vashj was looking at him, watching a host of emotions play across the young prince's face. Turning away, Vashj slithered down the escarpment and down into the base.  
  
A mixture of Naga Myrmidon's, Blood Elf spell-breakers, archers and Naga Sirens poured out of the base, surrounding their respective leaders. They met fierce resistance almost immediately. Kael and Vashj stormed forward, frying and roasting the enemy troops. Then they met Maiev.  
  
Maiev stood there, a confident smirk spreading across the visible part of her face. "You are not welcome here. I came here to take Illidan back to his prison, and none shall bar my way". Vashj raised her hand. "Oh, do Shutup you old hag" was all she said, before lightning blasted forth from her finger-tips. The full force struck Maiev in the chest, sending her hurtling back into a tree. The wave of Night Elves ceased for a moment. Another jet of lightning shot forth from Vashj's fingertips, and the cage collapsed. Illidan emerged, shaking his wings. "Your timing is impeccable, as always, Lady Vashj". Then he turned his full attention upon Kael. And both were reminded of that day when Kael had been brutalised. Kael's face may as well have burst into flame, he was blushing so much. Illidan chuckled.  
  
Then a dagger shot by his right ear. Maiev was standing there, snarling like a rabid quill-beast. Then she disappeared, and re-appeared beside Illidan. "If you won't come with me, you will die" Maiev said quietly. Kael caught a glimpse of a poisoned dagger. And was overcome with such a love for Illidan, he felt his throat close up. "Watch out" Kael cried, and pushed Illidan out of the way, and took the dagger into his stomach. "Fool" Maiev hisse,d before melding back into the approaching shadows. "Kael" Illidan cried hoarsly, kneeling down beside Kael. "It was a pleasure to serve you, my lord" was all that Kael could gasp out, before he fell into a deep, enchanted sleep.  
  
Kael awoke in a comfortable bed, covered by a quilt. He felt an itch on his cheek, and tried to reach up to scratch it. But he couldn't move. Then a delicate, yet heavily callused hand rubbed his cheek. Kael shifted his eyes, to see a softly smiling Illidan standing there. Kael blushed, cuasing his already cute features to magnify two-fold. Illidan cupped Kael's cheek, unimaginable gentleness, from a being so powerful. Illidan leaned in, and carefully captured Kael's pouting lips in a delicate kiss. Kael begin to relive the previous horror that had been visited upon him. Turning his head slightly, Kael broke the tender kiss, the feeling of Illidan's lips remaining on the young prince's. "Your first experience was something thjat no-body should experience, especially not one as young as yourself. Kael felt something different about this being.  
  
"Your first experience was horrible. Allow me to re-educate you" was all Illidan said. This time, Kael submitted to the kiss. Kael could feel power un-tapped flow through Illidan and into himself. Illidan's hands roamed over Kael's chest, pausing to tweak a nipple. "Talk about the Stone-Talon mountains" Illidan joked, causing Kael to blush again. "You look so cute when you blush" Illidan said. Lifting off Kael's shirt, Illidan let his eyes roam over Kael's well-muscled torso. Then Kael felt his energy return. Grasping Illidan's shoulders, Kael rolled him over, enjoying the look of surprise that flitted over his face, before it was replaced by a hungry longing. Kael leaned down, and plated a soft kiss on Illidan's lips, pulling back as Illidan strained forward for more. "I think not, master" Kael said, feeling the dirty talk beginning to get to Illidan.  
  
Kael pulled Illidan's light shirt off, dancing his fingers down Illidan's midriff, feeling the demon hunter's skin tremble under his delicate touch. Reaching the belt that held up the pans, Kael unbuckled it and took the belt off. Illidan's arousal sprang forth. Kael idly brushed his fingers against the head of the member, causing it to strain against the thin fabric that was Illidan's underpants. Kael pulled the under-wear down. Kael clasped his hand around Illidan's arousal, lightning sparking off the end of it. Kael smirked as Illidan's eyes closed and bucked against his hand. Kael could feel his own erection straining against his pants and sent a hand down to try and assuage his own lust, but was stopped by Illidan. "No, its time for the final encore". Illidan crawled down behind Kael, and Kael began to relive what had happened when a male had crawled behind him. "Be still my love, for I would never hurt you".  
  
Kael nodded, still apprehensive as Illidan pulled down Kael's pants. Pressing his erection against Kael's rear end, and began to push, slowly. Fortunately, Illidan had leaked quite a bit when Kael had used his hand, so he slipped in easily. Kael gasped at the feeling of being so full. Illidan pulled out, before worming his way back in. Kael groaned in pleasure, as his love slowly penetrated him. Illidan could feel his own release approaching, but held it back so he could release his seed with Kael. Kael could feel his own orgasm approaching. Illidan could not hold off any longer, and felt his liquid fire erupt from his arousal, flooding Kael's rear with his love-seed. Kael felt his love climax inside of him, and came with him. Illidan rolled off, smiling still in faint after-orgasmic pleasure. "Did that teach you to love again?" Illidan asked Kael. "Maybe I need a bit more convincing" was all that Kael said as he pulled his love, Illidan in for another kiss. 


End file.
